


let's talk about us

by janie_tangerine



Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Love Confessions, Post-Canon, Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/pseuds/janie_tangerine
Summary: in which they actually talk about their feelings.





	let's talk about us

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a merge of two tumblr prompts - the first was _Danny and Colleen professing there love to each other! We know they love each other already but I'd love to see how cute and awkward it is when they do and of course how they do it_ , the second _Maybe Danny and Colleen talking about their feelings, doesn’t have to be a bad situation that makes them talk about it either, more cuteness the better_. No idea if the situation was CUTE but those two are in spite of everything you throw at them /o/ title from a Jerry Lee Lewis song, nothing else belongs to me as usual.
> 
> Also: set just after the end of S1 so SPOILERS if it's still a warning to be had.

“I shouldn’t have left,” Danny says as he lies down on the hard ground, halfway out of his sleeping bag - good thing they brought tents, Colleen thinks. It’s about the one good thing about the entire situation, because on top of finding out K’un-Lun is apparently no more, which is bad enough, they only have food that will last them three days, it’s _cold_ , there’s no range for their cellphones and she doesn’t think he’s ever heard him sound so miserable. Actually, she barely heard him, and he said it in such a small voice that she doesn’t even have the force of will to point out that if he hadn’t left, she wouldn’t be with him here now, would she?

“You couldn’t have known,” she settles on, moving her hand to his shoulder. He doesn’t push her away, which she _had_  thought he might. At least that.

“No,” he agrees, “but - I should have stayed. Davos _did_  tell me it was selfish to want to -”

“He said _what_?” She knows she should have let him finish, but the moment he said it she just - how is _wanting to have your life back_  selfish?

Danny shrugs, not quite looking at her. “I told him I was thinking of going back when the doorway opened. Of course, we did know that the Hand also had roots in New York, and that was part of the reason why, but I think he knew I just - missed it sometimes.”

“And?”

“He said it wasn’t necessary, that the Hand was also _here_  and it was more urgent to deal with it where it came from, and I shouldn’t have let selfishness cloud my judgment. Or _something_.”

Colleen _doesn’t_  tell him that it sounds a lot like what _she_  had been told while undergoing training in that same organization. The more time passes, the more she’s somewhat sure that the only difference in between the Hand and whoever are these people Danny ended up with is that at least they’re standing on better moral ground.

Other than that - yeah. Doesn’t sound too different.

“You know,” she says, “there’s really nothing wrong with, well, _wanting your life back_. Okay, they saved you and of course you’re grateful, but that doesn’t mean they _own_  you or anything of the kind.”

“Maybe before I got _this_ ,” he replies, shrugging. His fingers curl into a fist that flashes gold for a moment before turning back to his regular skin.

“So what? If you _earned_  it then - well, you obviously deserved it. Or something, I don’t know if it’s one of those cases where the wand chooses you, but -”

“The wand _what_?”

“It’s, uh, a book series about wizards. Very popular, you probably missed it. Long story short, when you become a wizard you’ve got to get a wand but you don’t pick it, _it_  picks you. Through magic. Because it resonates with you or something like that, I’ve never actually read that but a lot of the kids who used to come at the dojo did.”

“… I guess it’s not completely wrong. I mean, there’s a trial you need to pass, and if you do and at the end it’s bestowed upon whoever’s worthy of it, so - yeah, well, if we want to get down at the bottom of it.”

“Okay. Well, if… if it chose _you_  or if you were worthy of it _fine_ , but that - I mean, I told you before, but - you know that doesn’t make you a _thing_.” That probably sounded really convoluted, Colleen figures, but it got him to look at her at least. He doesn’t look too convinced either, and his entire face is crumpled in misery, not that she wouldn’t have expected it.

Shit.

“Doesn’t it?” He snorts. “The point of the Iron Fist is protecting this place. If I got it, then -”

“Bullshit. Danny, never mind _why_  you got it because that’s not the point, but you were _twelve_  when your plane crashed, you spent fifteen years cut out of the world, and then you should just never have your life back because your fist happens to glow? Never mind that - let’s be real, how many people were in that place?”

“A hundred or so?”

“ _All_  skilled in martial arts?”

“Of course, but -”

“If _something_  took out one hundred people who _taught_ you how to fight, magical powers or not I have a feeling _you_  wouldn’t have changed the eventual outcome.”

_That_  seems to get to him. He shrugs again, obviously acknowledging it. “Fine, you have a point, but still, it was -”

“Being the Iron Fist _doesn’t_  mean _you_  don’t matter anymore,” she blurts, and fuck if she feels awkward doing this, because _she_  doesn’t talk about her feelings in the first place and Claire might not have been wrong when she said that they both needed some help when it came to keeping a relationship healthy, but _still_. She has a feeling he needs to hear it.

“Doesn’t it?” He sounds like he’s about to cry. “Then what’s even the point? The moment I had it, I should have known I couldn’t just take off and doing what I wanted.”

“So they could have just kept you here for eternity even if you didn’t want to stay there forever? Danny, sorry to burst that bubble but if the Hand didn’t own me then they sure as hell don’t own you.”

“Maybe, but - I just - it feels like since I chose to leave I fucked everything up,” he admits, and -

Fuck this noise.

“I think you didn’t. You dealt a serious blow to the Hand in New York, your company is probably turning ethical these days and a lot of people will thank you for it, I’m _fairly_  sure the world is better off without Harold Meachum in it, before our phones became useless Ward sent me a message that was pretty much telling me to make sure you didn’t disappear into another dimension _again_ , and -” She stops, breathes in, thinks _should I tell him_ , and then figures she just fucking should. “And excuse me if I think my life’s better with _you_  in it, and not because your hand glows.”

_That_  somehow gets his attention for good all over again. Except that now he looks like he’ll never recover if she says the wrong thing, and she wonders how he’s just so fucking - open with it. She never was someone to wear her feelings on her sleeve in the first place and in the Hand it wasn’t exactly encouraged, and from what she’s seen of Davos he’s fairly good at emotional constipation, except when it comes to the Hand and wanting to kill anyone that has to do with it. She has a feeling it’s not a thing that was encouraged in K’un-Lun, and instead you can read _everything_  on his face, and she doesn’t know if she envies him for that or not.

“Really?” He asks, a certain hopeful tone to his voice.

“I told you before,” she says, “it’s Danny Rand I care about, not what comes with the package. But it’s not just that.”

“Not… just that?”

Well, Colleen figures, this is that moment that she always rolls her eyes at whenever she happens to watch a rom-com. The moment where people confess their feelings and she thinks it’s all completely ridiculous and unbelievable and honestly, who makes this kind of love declaration in real life?

Apparently, _she does_. While they’re in China, in the middle of the mountains, pressed up together in a tent, dying of cold and after they found out they came here for nothing.

“Maybe I’m in love with _you_  and not with your skillset,” she says, and shit but it sounds _lame_  as fuck and maybe it was a bad idea, except that then his eyes light up and his entire face goes with them, and okay, she said the right thing, definitely, but -

His hands are suddenly on her face and they’re warm. Lucky bastard, she thinks. _That_  might be the one thing she envies him when it comes to his crazy superpowers.

“I,” he blurts, his voice trembling, “and what if I tell you that you’re still the strongest person I know _and_  that before I was feeling like shit because I felt - guilty?”

“… Guilty?”

“I know I shouldn’t have left, but I’m glad I did because I met _you_  first and foremost, and I can’t bring myself to think it was completely wrong if only just for that, and - shit, wait, that should’ve been the first thing I said, not the last, but - me, too.”

“… you, _too_?” She presses, because even if she knows what he means she kind of wants to hear it now, in the spirit of romcoms she’s mocked up until now -

And then he smiles enough that his teeth show, and it’s the kind of sweet smile ( _sweet as he is?_ , a small voice inside her asks) that people don’t usually give her, and -

“I meant, I love you, too,” he says, with such seriousness that no one could doubt it even for one minute, and then she’s moved upwards and pressed her mouth to his once, then twice, and then he’s grabbing at her waist as she climbs into his sleeping bag, and maybe this entire trip has been a disaster for now but _this_?

This is _not_  and if he ever tries to change his mind about it, she’s definitely not going to let him.

 

End.


End file.
